


Well, What Did You Expect When You Told Me To Get My Shit?

by LavenderWater



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even is Extra, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isak is stressed and tired, Isak's insomnia touched on, M/M, Things Work out in the End, but let's be real Even and Isak are like that, slight angst, soft boyfriends, this ended up much sappier than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWater/pseuds/LavenderWater
Summary: Isak is stressed and exhausted from all of his school work and during a fight tells Even to get his shit and leave. It's not Even's fault that Isak doesn't realize exactly what that means.Or: I saw a prompt on Tumblr that said Even and Isak would be that couple to tell the other to get his things and leave, prompting one to pick up the other because "you are my things."





	Well, What Did You Expect When You Told Me To Get My Shit?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I've posted anything, let alone finished a work. I'm pretty sure my 2 works in progress think they're orphans now. This semester has been taking me down down in an earlier round and sugar I did not go down swinging. I went down with all the grace of a child face planting on a patch of ice. 
> 
> Anyway, I saw this post on Tumblr a couple of weeks ago and just had to write it. Evak never fails to make me smile when I'm having an awful day, and writing this felt extremely therapeutic. I hope this can maybe brighten your day and that you like it. 
> 
> Alt er love <3

He’s having a hard time wrapping his head around exactly how they got here. He knows that Isak’s been overly stressed this past week with exams and term papers all coming due at the same time, and it’s not like Even hasn’t been distracted and freaking out about his own deadlines, so objectively speaking he can trace the path that led them down this road. Where he gets tripped up, though, is the exact chain of events, what triggered the pent-up frustration and anxieties to finally explode tonight at 21:00. And if that isn’t the final cherry on top of this disaster of an evening- the fact that this is all going down so close to 21:21- then Even doesn’t know what is. 

Isak had been staring at his laptop screen for hours since he had returned home from class, lamenting over his teacher changing the instructions for the lab write-up at the last second, essentially forcing Isak to start his paper all over. He had been on page 3 out of 5, so to say that he was upset is a bit of an understatement. 

Watching him from the bed, Even was able to see the dark purple circles forming under Isak’s eyes more intensely than before. In the illuminating light emanating from the computer screen, the sleep-deprived bruises had looked like the dark patches of night sky visible between shining constellations in the sky. Somehow that had hurt worse than anything else in watching Isak slowly breaking down. Even always thought of Isak as the bright, shining star in his life, so to see the dark circles etched into his skin mirroring not only the painful recesses of his own mind but also Isak’s had struck an anguished and protective nerve in Even. 

Instantly, he had crossed their small room to the table where Isak was working and wrapped him up in his arms, kissing his cheek and suggesting that he take a break and lie down with him for a while. Unfortunately, though, that is not the thing to say to an overly stressed Isak Valtersen because if anything is guaranteed to make him snap it’s the idea of giving in and taking a break when he knows in his stubborn, genius of a mind that he can’t. He had shoved Even away and turned, seething, to bite out, “Don’t you think I would if I could?”

After that, the details get fuzzy for him. Objectively, Even knew that Isak wasn’t mad at him, but subjectively it had felt like a slap. He’s pretty sure that he bit back a retort that probably didn’t come across the right way. The biting comments and harried tones had crescendo to the current moment, standing in their bedroom, breathing harshly as they stare at one another, frozen as the words hang in the air between them like a dark cloud before the inevitable tornado descends.

Two words. It was just two words, but two words with the power to rip Even’s heart apart and shatter through Isak’s stress-induced haze. As soon as the words had hissed past Isak’s teeth, his eyes had filled with regret and he had frozen, hand still half-raised in exasperation, pointing in the direction to the hall that they both knew led to the front door. 

Get out.

They’ve had little tiffs before over the laundry and medications and sleep schedules, but this is the first time either of them has ever brought up the other leaving. Even’s not really sure what to do. They don’t go to bed angry and they sure as Hell don’t leave in the middle of a fight. That’s how Isak’s dad ended things with his mom, and Even knows that it haunts Isak to this day. Besides that, he doesn’t want to leave Isak, and surely, he doesn’t want that either, right? He can’t seriously be kicking Even out, or worse be breaking up with him, can he? 

They’re the most solid and sure thing Even has ever known. Isak’s phone contact is saved under Mannen I Mitt Liv, for crying out loud; and he knows that he’s listed in Isak’s phone as Even Kosegruppa <3\. It’s only a slight addition to the original contact- the heart- but to Even it proves that they were always meant to be together. That one simple display name holds their beginning and their present all wrapped up with a bow in the shape of a heart. They’re destined to be together, soulmates in a world that doesn’t always believe in things like soulmates and love and forever. Isak knows this too, like it’s been engraved into his skin and muscles- in particular his heart- so there’s no way that Isak actually meant it when he told Even to leave. 

Yet, a few minutes later Even’s reminded just how fucking stubborn his boy can be as he’s hit in the chest by soft, dark green fabric that crumples at his feet and reveals itself to be his backpack. The frozenness of his body quickly transfers to his veins, coating his blood in a sheet of ice, making him numb. 

“Get your shit,” Isak says defiantly, voice otherwise completely devoid of emotion. 

Even snaps his head up to stare bewildered and slightly panicky at his boyfriend… and that’s when he sees it. 

On the surface, Isak is calm and collected, fully demanding Even to pack up his crap and walk out the front door, but underneath it all his eyes are betraying him. His eyes- breath-takingly green in a way the material of the backpack will never be- are wide and stricken, threatening to fill with tears. It’s the same look Isak gives him before he loses himself, before he panics, and not like the normal kind of panic that Isak is sometimes attacked with but the kind where he thinks Even’s finally going to leave him for good. The first time he saw it was in Isak’s old room at kollektiv when the younger boy had vigorously shaken him awake after a nightmare. Gasping and trembling, Isak had recounted- with the same eyes he was staring at Even with now- how Even had died in the dream. It was a look that screamed I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you. Isak is begging him with his eyes to stay with him. 

But Isak’s always been stubborn. Once he takes up a cause he’ll die by it, like when he self-proclaims his master level skills at literally anything, even the stuff he knows full well that he sucks at from the get go. So, there’s a greater chance of pigs flying before Isak takes it back and tells Even to stay, at least right now there is. Sure, Isak will apologize and tell him he wants him to come home if he leaves, but Even’s not really in the mood to wait that long to wrap his boy up in his arms again. 

Also, Isak’s not the only one in this relationship who can be a little cardiac-arrest-inducing shit, so Even purses his lips and nods his head, decision made. Isak wants him to get his shit and leave? Well, then that’s exactly what he’s going to do. It’s not his fault that Isak doesn’t realize exactly what “his shit” entails. 

“Fine,” Even surrenders with a careless shrug before turning on his heel and stalking out of their room to the front door. As soon as he’s out of Isak’s line of sight, the springs of the bed squeak as he flops back onto it, barely choking off a sob that still reaches Even at the front of their apartment where he’s opening the door. It breaks his heart, but if Isak thinks Even’s actually walking out that door without his belongings, he’s crazy. 

Walking back into the bedroom, Even’s heart shatters again at the sight of Isak lying on their bed. He’s wearing Even’s hoodie, the gray one with the high collar. The hood’s pulled up, Isak’s fingers clenching and unclenching around the material where it’s bunched up over his eyes. His chest is heaving erratically, on the verge of hyperventilation and his cheeks are tinted pink, covered in the tears that have slipped through his eyes in the short amount of time since Even’s left the room. Even knows exactly how Isak feels, if it had been Isak that walked out he wouldn’t be fairing much better. Expect he didn’t leave, would never leave Isak, and he knows exactly how he’s going to fix this. All he has to do is remember to lift with his knees. If that doesn’t work, then he’ll wrap Isak up in their gray-blue duvet and use it to drag his boyfriend through the hall and out their front door. He doesn’t care what it takes, he’s taking his boy out of this apartment. As a wise man once said, motivation’s a mother. 

Isak startles at the first brush of Even’s arms as he slides one under Isak’s back and the other under his legs by his knees. He practically rips the hood off to stare at Even with wide, confused eyes as he attempts to bodily lift him from the bed. He’s kind of pleased that it only takes two tries before he succeeds in lifting a squirming and slightly indignant Isak. 

“What are you doing?” Isak squawks, his voice scratchy and threatening to break as another tear escapes the corner of his eye and slips down his cheek. When Even makes the move to brush it aside, he very nearly pitches both of them to the floor, causing Isak to wrap his arm around his neck and tighten his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck to avoid falling. 

There’s an awkward moment of silence in which they both stare at each other, Isak clearly waiting for an explanation, Even resolutely ignoring the question altogether. Instead of answering, he turns on his heel and starts making his way back to the front door. He’s infinitely glad that he had the foresight to open it because it’s clear that Isak is not in the mood to offer him a helping hand. No, Isak’s perfectly content to bitch the entire time, demanding to be “put down on the fucking ground for God’s sake.”

Once they’re over the threshold, Even stops. They must be a sight, standing in the middle of the hall, front door splayed wide open, Isak cuddled against Even’s chest, albeit reluctantly. Any one of their neighbors passing by would have to question their sanity. They’re not even wearing shoes, just socks and Isak’s has a hole in the toe. 

“Well,” Isak snaps when it becomes obvious that this is the final destination of the kidnapping, “What exactly is the point of this, Even?”

Isak looks so delectably grumpy and irritated. His eyebrows are practically in his hairline in a move he adopted from Even and the little gaps between his teeth are on full display. How could this boy ever question the hold he has over Even? From the very first glimpse Even had caught of the beautiful boy in the snapback lounging in the courtyard he had been gone. The thought of not being with Isak, of leaving him for good, makes Even’s inside twist in unpleasant ways. 

“This,” Even says, unable to resist pressing his lips to Isak’s confusion-wrinkled forehead, “this is me doing what you told me to.”

“Um, I’m pretty sure I never told you to manhandle me through the apartment. In fact, I believe my exact words were to get your shit and leave,” he says, voice tilting up into a question at the end. 

Even’s a little offended that he seems unable to follow his logic here. He figured it was a rational conclusion, but he’s clearly going to have to spell this out for him. 

“Exactly. And what did you expect me to do when you told me to get my shit?” Even asks, tightening his grip on Isak, pulling him closer to his chest and boring his gaze into Isak’s with enough intensity to spark a fire. He needs Isak to see the gravity of what he’s about to say, to believe it like one of those formulas he’s always struggling to memorize for physics. “Isak, you are my shit. You’re my everything.”

Isak’s breath hitches and his eyes widen slightly, flashing through emotions so quickly that Even has a hard time keeping up. He’s pretty sure he identified exasperation, annoyance, and affection in there, all of which he expected. In fact, he’d probably be highly disappointed if Isak wasn’t at least a little irked by this overly cheesy and romantic gesture. He’s also pretty sure he spotted a hint of the love that usually consumes his boy’s emerald eyes before Isak turned his head to stare very pointedly at the rusty hinges on the door across the hall.

After a few seconds of catatonia, Isak’s lips move. It takes Even a few minutes before his mind supplies him with the thought that Isak is saying something so low that Even can’t even decipher a whisper of the words passing through his lips. “What was that?”

Heaving a sigh, Isak turns his head back towards Even. He’s still refusing to make eye contact, instead finding fascination in Even’s collarbones peeking out over the neckline of his shirt. From where he’s perched in Even’s arms, he can feel his heart beating steadily against his side, giving him the confidence to end the internal debate he seems to be having to pierce Even with his gaze and declare, “I said, you’re my shit too.” 

For such simple and bizarre words, they bring tears to Even’s eyes and he surges forward to firmly press his lips against the man of his life’s. 

When they pull apart a few minutes later, resting their foreheads together, Isak groans, “How did this get so sappy? We were supposed to be fighting, you were supposed to be leaving.”

“True,” Even says, bumping his nose against Isak’s, “but you didn’t want me to.” 

“No, I didn’t want you to. I never want you to leave,” Isak admits, twisting his fingers in Even’s hair like it’s an anchor, grounding him here in the present with his boyfriend who still loves him. He looks small and vulnerable, like he did in those days before they officially got together, balancing on the verge but both too scared to take the plunge. God, is Even glad they decided to take a chance on them, to fight for them. He can hardly remember what it felt like before he found Isak, doesn’t even want to think about where or who he would be without him. 

“Good, because I don’t ever plan on leaving you. You’re my forever, babe.”

Isak rolls his eyes but it’s obvious he’s doing it more out of principle than anything else, there’s just too much fondness in those mossy green eyes to be anything else. “Yeah, well, you’re my infinity,” Isak says, squishing his nose against Even’s in that adorable way that never fails to melt Even’s heart. He tilts his chin up in a silent wish for a kiss, and- because Even’s a mere human- he immediately grants the request.

The kiss is probably a little too heated for standing in the middle of the hall blocking the way for anyone passing by and Even’s arms are starting to burn a little from holding Isak’s weight for a prolonged period- let’s face it Even’s time at the gym consists more of ogling his sweaty and ripped boyfriend than actually lifting-but neither of them would change a thing about it. Anytime Even’s lips are gliding silkily against Isak’s, it’s perfect. 

They only break apart at the sound of keys jingling as the old cat lady down the hall works on opening her door. She glances at them with a soft smile on her face, mumbling something about being young and in love as she goes into her apartment. A few meows slipping out before she closes the door and once again bathes them in silence. 

“We should go back inside,” Isak whispers, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Even nods even though Isak can’t see him and moves to reverse their previous progression, walking them back through the apartment and into their room where he sets Isak gently on the bed. He shucks his own jeans before pulling off Isak’s, making sure they’re both comfortable before crawling into bed, meeting Isak under the duvet. His boy immediately curls into his side, nuzzling his cold nose in the crook of Even’s neck. Even wraps him up in his arms, one hand threading through Isak’s hair and rubbing his scalp the way he knows soothes him and the other rubbing circles into his back underneath his hoodie. 

“Want to tell me what has you so stressed out, sweetheart?” Even asks, brushing the curls off his forehead and replacing them with his lips. 

Isak heaves a sigh, body shaking from the force of it, making Even wonder if it hurt. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping again. And before you ask, no, it’s not your fault,” he says, cutting off Even’s guilty train of thought that he hasn’t been there enough lately for his boy, “You’ve done more for me than you will ever know. Just lying beside you and feeling you breath is enough to help. I don’t always fall asleep, but at least I’m able to feel calm and relaxed. I just- I don’t know. I should’ve told you but I thought that it would be fine once I got through these exams and finished my lab write up. It seemed stupid to worry you because of that.”

“Baby,” Even says, voice breaking, “nothing you feel is stupid. Nothing that is bothering you is too small or unimportant to tell me about, especially if it’s upsetting you. I love you. You’re my world, my baby.”

“I know,” Isak sniffs, “It’s just sometimes when the stress gets this bad it’s like I’m back there again, when everything was so shitty and the walls were caving in on me. I was alone and it felt like there was no escape and no one to turn to for help.”

“You are not alone,” Even admonishes, leaving no room for argument or question. He hugs Isak tighter, holding him more secure against him, trying to shield him from the bad and hurt in the world, even the parts stemming from Isak’s own beautiful mind. “We’ll just take this completely chill and do what we always do, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, and Even can feel the faint traces of a smile pressing into his neck before Isak puckers his lips and places a tingling kiss over Even’s pulse point, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Minute by minute.”

“Minute by minute,” Even echoes, sliding his hand from around Isak’s back down his arm so he can tangle their fingers together with a gentle squeeze, “and for the next 720 minutes we are going to lie here and cuddle and sleep.”

“That’s chill.”

“Damn right that’s chill,” Even teases lightly, already feeling better now that the tension has seeped from Isak’s shoulders and he sounds like he could be heading towards falling asleep. “I’m the master of chill. After you, of course.”

Isak chuckles a little, stretching up until their lips meet. “I love you,” he breaths against Even’s lips, “I love you so much, baby. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t know either, but I probably wouldn’t do much better without you, angel. Now just relax and tomorrow we’ll take care of your assignments. I might not know much about biology but I did once turn my short film script for the Captain America and Vladimir Putin love story into a seven-page composition paper for Spanish the night before it was due and still got a 5 on it, so I think I can be of some assistance. At the very least I can help you salvage the parts of your lab report that you’ve already written so you don’t have to scrap the whole thing.” 

The smile Isak gives him actually reaches his eyes for the first time in what feels like weeks. It both breaks and mends Even’s heart. “Oh, and by the way,” Even says as Isak gets comfortable on his chest again, “I love you too, baby. Just in case you didn’t know or I don’t tell you enough.”

“Like that’s possible,” Isak yawns. And that’s a pretty fair point, they’re both guilty of seizing any opportunity to say those three precious words to each other. 

With Even rubbing his back, quietly humming Gabrielle, it takes hardly any time at all before Isak’s snoring softly, wrapped up in the safety of his boyfriend’s arms, arms that feel more like home than any physical place ever could. 

Staring at the ceiling, Even sends a silent thank you to the universe, to all the parallel universes too, for the beautiful boy sleeping on his chest before glancing down and placing a kiss in his boy’s soft, blond curls. When he turns his head to seek after sleep himself, cheek resting on top of Isak’s head, breathing in his soothing scent, Even notices with a squeeze of his heart that the clock reads 21:21.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to post more once this hell semester ends in a couple of weeks. If you wanna talk, hit me up on tumblr @misspanicdead
> 
> ~Also, a few days late, but happy one year anniversary of living together to two of the biggest, romantic dorks in Norway. <3


End file.
